Knight in Shining Armor
by Ryo Usagi
Summary: Hello it's Usagi-chan  This is my first reader insert so don't hate/flame please ! Please tell me if you enjoyed this story and if I should continue doing shorts like this or make an original story. Enjoy!


Knight in Shining Armor

PolandxReader

(Any content in this reader insert that you may believe is racist or a stereotype is your opinion, not mine. Hetalia itself is rather racist but, I don't really care so.. Enjoy being a hater and go play with your imaginary friends ^^ Love, Usagi-chan; Usagi-sama to the haters)

"Crud… I'm lost again…" you muttered to yourself as you rubbed your head in frustration. You were a newer country and had just been permitted to attend the World Conference.

_If I can actually get there…_

You looked at the little diagram on the wall that displayed intricate drawings of each level in the massive building. Unfortunately, your sense of direction was extremely below average and you had somehow managed to wander back to the first floor for the third time in a row. You leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Are you, like, totally lost or something?" a rather feminine blonde asked you with a brief smirk of mock that you were all too familiar with. You sighed again and nodded too tired to put up any type of fight. The boy giggled a bit and ranted something in Polish while jabbing the "up" button on the elevator far more many times than needed.

"Um… Could you possibly tell me where the World Conference meeting room is located?" you asked; your cheeks reddening slightly at the boy realizing exactly how extremely attractive he was, "It's my first time attending the meeting and I-well-I am really bad with directions…" He glanced over at you.

"Wow! You're like so totally hilarious dziewczyna*! I was like totally about to lead you to the like Amazing Meeting Room Of Awesomeness!" he winked, and almost as if on cue the elevator bell rang and he grabbed your hand leading you inside. Luckily, the elevator was empty so no one saw how red your cheeks were and the Polish boy was ranting again while gesturing wildly with his free hand at the sign on the wall of the elevator.

"Hey! What's your name? Is it like, totally, fabulous like mine? Felik? I am totes Poland! Or is it, like, totally, like, crazy stupid, like America's? I mean gosh, who like name's their kid Alfred? So tacky!" Felik began to rant again in polish.

"Oh.. uh my name's er, " _"." You answered, expecting some type of comment that it was "totally" tack, out of style, or just plainly defected. Because from what you gathered from this country, he was very into himself and just a tad bit proud. "Omg!", Felik exclaimed ," Your name is like totally fabulous! You could like, totally be a princess or something!" At that remark your cheeks reddened a shade darker, but your thoughts were interrupted by the elevator ringing that you were at your destination.

When the door opened you were shocked. So many people were gathered in the meeting hall. You recognized a few faces: the Italian brothers, the German brothers, Japan, China, Spain, England, the always obnoxious America, the wet your pants scary Russia, and the **extremely **perverted France. You felt overwhelmed, being such a small country you were always careful around the other dominating countries. Especially Russia. Especially Russia….

"_" you can sit with us!" Felik yelled. The room was very loud so just talking didn't cut it. He pulled you by the hand over to a few seats with Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia sitting nearby. "Oh! Like hey Liet!" Felik called to the timid Lithuania. While they conversed you took a seat next to Poland's chair. As you stared off into space you had the creepy feeling someone was sitting next to you glancing over your shoulder you noticed Canada staring straight at you clutching a teddy bear. "Er… Hi there Matthew…" you attempted starting a conversation. "_ wait. .?" he asked incredulously. You nodded not sure what to say. The awkwardness vanished when the dictator-like German, Ludwig bellowed, "SILENCE!" Almost everyone recoiled back in fear except for Prussia(awesomeness) , Italy (stupidity), and Russia (completely and utterly the creepiest thing ever so it was practically impossible to scare him.) (Unless you were Belarus…)

When the meeting ended everyone slowly filed out. The meeting hadn't really gone anywhere like usual as the others had said they expected. You began to leave already down to the first floor when you remembered that you left your bag back in the meeting hall. Face-palming yourself you went back to the elevator, now, knowing how to get to the meeting room. When you entered the meeting room you were surprised to find the Allies and the Axis powers arguing in front of you. The second you walked into the room everything went silent. "I uh… forgot my bag…" you stuttered walking as fast as you could towards your seat. Grabbing it you started out of the room your face redder than a ripe tomato from the Spaniard's garden. "Wait _ "the German called after you. You froze in mid-step, terrified.

"Have you decided to join our side yet?" he asked. You remembered his request from when you had been first certified as a country. "Uh…. I don't know…. Mr. Germany" you mumbled staring at the ground. The silence was broken by a loud knock on the huge wood doors. Without waiting for a response Felik burst in panting a bit. "_ I finally found you! I was like totally looking for you everywhere! Come on! Were partying at my house tonight! You, Me, Liet, Estonia, and Latvia!"

Yet again, without waiting for a response he grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the meeting room.

Once you were with the rest of the group outside of the building you let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks that was a bit awkward back there…" you said to Felik. "Like totally no problem my princess" he said bowing in front of you. Holding your hand to his lips he kissed it and smiled. Your cheeks reddened a deep scarlet. "From now on I will like be your knight in shining armor. K?" he asked with a grin on his face. You nodded smiling "I have no problem with that."


End file.
